Evil Genius (character)
, Maximilian, and Alexis.]]The Evil Genius is the main character in the game. The game provides a choice of one of three characters to play the part. Overview The Evil Genius is one of three characters the player chooses as his avatar for the game. He or she is someone who has acquired immense wealth and connections, and builds a criminal organization that is loyal only to him, referred to simply as "the evil organization" in the game. Your mastermind's objective is to achieve total control of the entire world, by constructing a doomsday device of vast power. He or she will carry out your ambitions from a secret island fortress, where you will hire and command skilled henchmen and armies of loyal minions, such as workers, social manipulators, scientists, military forces, bodyguards, etc., place hidden traps to deal with enemy agents in many ways, create dangerous technology (weapons, lasers, shrink rays, mind control, robots, alchemy, freak production, super-weapons, etc.), and hatch many diabolical plans to spread your influence all over the world. Your mastermind does no work themselves, but has minions that they rely on for building rooms, purchasing items, operating equipment, researching new items, distracting unwitting visitors, and capturing or killing agents who infiltrate your base. He or she also sends minions around the world to steal money for income and treasures to adorn the lair, capture special hostages to interrogate, plot and commit nefarious crimes to increase your notoriety, and complete mission objectives. To further your goals, he or she will plot to become the master of the criminal underworld, build a science laboratory to develop evil technology, raise assets in money and loot to purchase a bigger island, install puppet diplomats to make the world alliances fight each other, and gather materials to build a doomsday device to seize power over the world. You can also choose to collect special loot objects, reduce heat by cloning fake masterminds for agents to kill, trick the stock market to make extra money, and get rid of super agents that interfere with your operations. Characters There are three Evil Geniuses to choose as your avatar for the game, with each one having special abilities and influence on your operation. *'Maximilian:' A wealthy industrialist who has the ambition to control the world through advanced scientific research and technological supremacy. He didn't have the happiest of childhoods because of his stockiness and squint. Fueled by a desire to prove himself to the world, Maximilian has founded an extremely lucrative empire, but not even his riches could keep his bought friends and women from spurning him. As a result, he became bent on revenge. If he could not make the world love him, then he will have it fear him instead. *'Alexis:' A beautiful heiress to a media empire with a beloved presence the world over, allowing her to command the utmost respect and loyalty from those who serve under her. Inheriting a multi-million dollar fortune and media empire from her late father, her hard work and piercing intelligence allows her business to prosper under her shrewd leadership. But years of being daddy's princess gave her a colossal ego and a constant need for adoration. Seeking a wider audience, she soon became America's darling, and eventually wanted more: more wealth, more adulation, more power. Alexis wanted the entire world. *'Shen Yu:' The clandestine super-criminal with a global network of conspirators that gives him hidden influence over the governments of the world. Shen Yu was once a humble pickpocket who joined a local Triad gang and was eventually arrested by A.N.V.I.L. agents, who have implanted a communication chip inside his brain to let them spy on Triad activity. But the Triad performed even more brain surgery to reverse the wiring in the chip to access A.N.V.I.L.'s operating system. Desperate to avoid more meddling with his grey matter, Shen Yu defected and used the knowledge the chip provided to build his own criminal empire. With advance knowledge on every move A.N.V.I.L. made, he was untouchable, and soon found himself in a position to bid for world domination. These characters are essential to the completion of their plan for world domination, and must be kept safe at all costs. If they get hurt, they can heal through the Inner Sanctum, but if they are killed, the game automatically ends. After which, you are shown a short, but interesting cutscene in which your Evil Genius is taken to a morgue, but is revealed to be a robot double with an explosive set to blow up in three seconds when his or her fake head opens, giving the player another chance to start over. Skills * Aura of Influence: 'All three Evil Geniuses radiate an aura from their person that restores the attention and loyalty of minions nearby. Alexis has the largest aura, but the slowest restoration rate. Shen Yu has the smallest aura, but the fastest restoration rate. Both Maximilian's aura size and regeneration rate are about average. * '''Executions: '''They have the ability to execute their minions to rapidly restore all five stats to all minions who are nearby watching the execution. But, the amount by which the stats will be boosted depends on the Evil Genius you have chosen: Maximilian boosts minion stats by 5, Shen Yu boosts them by 7, and Alexis by 10. * [[Taunting|'Taunting:]] Also, if you select your Evil Genius and select a cell with an agent inside, you will see a Ha Ha icon. Select this and your character will walk over and start gloating over the prisoner. If successful, notoriety will be increased by 1 (or 3 if it's a Super Agent). If unsuccessful, the agent (or Super Agent) will escape and no notoriety will be gain or lost. * [[Interrogation|'Interrogation:']] If your Evil Genius is standing nearby while an enemy agent is being tortured on any device, you will gain up to five notoriety points, depending on the agent being interrogated. If a Super Agent is being destroyed, your Evil Genius will make his/her way over to the interrogation scene automatically, and stand laughing uproariously while the Super Agent is gotten rid of once and for all. See also *Evil Organization Category:Evil Genius Category:Characters